Everything I Do
by Ansela
Summary: A short IchiRuki song fic set to Bryan Adams Everything I Do I Do It For You. Ichigo muses on his feelings for Rukia.


**Title: **Everything I do  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **one-sided IchigoXRukia  
**Word Count: **740  
**Warning/s: **Only if you don't know anything about the Soul Society arc. One-sided IchiRuki fluff  
**Summary: **Ichigo thinks about Rukia to Bryan Adams' (Everything I Do) I Do It For You.  
**Dedication:** My mum for encouraging my love of classic rock and storming power ballads. Oh, and for getting me to watch Robin Hood, although I prefer the Sherrif (yummy Rickman) to Robin of Locksley. Thanks mum.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or this song. Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite and Everything I do belongs to Bryan Adams and some record company.  
**Notes:** This was written in 20-30 minutes while listening to my music. I never tried to write an IchiRuki fic before, and I don't know how this will turn out, but it seemed to fir the Soul Society arc. Blame the plot bunnies if you want someone to blame.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Look into my eyes - you will see   
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

You once said that my eyes were the most expressive part of my face. All you had to do was look at my eyes and you knew how I felt. The requests that I could never make if I was forced to speak, the thoughts that I would never say out loud; you saw them and understood them all. Did you see what I felt for you in my eyes? Do you feel the same way? Was that why you tried to leave before your brother found us? Is that why you sounded so sad when you asked him to leave me for dead?

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you _

I don't care if you never forgive me; any sacrifice is worth seeing your face again. I can't…no, I won't allow them to execute you because of my mistakes. I would die if it meant that you were safe. You can tell me later how stupid I'm being; that I should have just stayed back and not risked my life and the lives of my friends. But I can't, not until I know for sure that you're safe.

_Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide   
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice  
_

I'd sacrifice everything for you. I know I'm not worthy of you, noblewoman that you are, but I can't help it. If it takes my sacrifice to save your life then what does it matter? If you feel the same way about me then I know you would do the same for me. Soul Society can take my life, as long as they leave yours alone.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
_

I haven't felt this desperate in a long time. There was a time when I would have done anything to bring my mother back, but even those feelings pale in comparison to what I am feeling now. I would fight God and the Devil and the legions of Heaven and Hell combined if it meant that I could save you. That is how much you mean to me.

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love   
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
_

If I let you die then I might as well die myself. Without you my world would be meaningless: empty and cold without any hope of the rain stopping. That is what you do for me; you stop the rain that falls in my heart and bring the sun into my life. Without you there would be no place that I could find happiness, and no amount of time could dull the pain in my heart. I know that you might not feel the same way, but I have to believe that you do or I'll fall so far that not even you could bring me back.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

Huh, I'm already lying for you. Pops thinks I'm with Keigo, Keigo thinks I'm with my family and everyone else thinks I'm doing this because you saved my life that night. If they knew how I felt, would they still be here? I'm trying my best to save you, but is it enough? Will it be enough to save us from the wrath of Soul Society when I storm into your execution and tear you away from them? As long as you are safe I could face a thousand Captain-class Shinigami with my sword held high. Even if they kill me, I'll know that I've done everything I could for the only person I've ever loved. I'll fight, kill and die for you, and all I ask is that you love me in return.

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_


End file.
